Heart Shaped Box
by ameristar
Summary: There's more to it than just chocolate.


When Sam was ten years old, her mother forgot her. They had gone to the local Super Saver Mart to buy cigarettes and Keystone Light when her mother drove off and left her standing in the magazine section all by herself. This wasn't the first time she'd done this. At six, she left her sitting in the hot back seat of their eighties station wagon for two hours as she got her nails done inside a beauty parlor. To anyone else, these would be unforgivable childhood memories that had them talking to a psychologist for weeks. To Sam it was a fact of life; she was meant to be forgotten.

So when Cat Valentine left a stuffed bear, three heart shaped miniature boxes of candy, and a plastic balloon with "Be My Valentine!" emblazoned on it in big bubbly letters Sam didn't know how to react. Sam had never had a valentine before-well she did in school, but she usually threatened most of them-so this was a special moment that she wasn't equipped to deal with. Did friends do this? She wondered. Carly never particularly included Sam in Valentines Day festivities; not because she didn't care about Sam, but she usually had an enamored boy following her around, and three was a crowd. Freddie didn't date her long enough to buy her anything, and the likelihood of her punching him in the face would have deterred him from trying to ply her with chocolate anyhow.

Sam stared confused for a few moments at the pile of gifts laying on top of her newly made bed, wondering how she was supposed to approach a situation that could either mean everything or nothing at all. After a few minutes, she walked away to sit on the couch and wait for Cat to come home from school.

When the red head finally opened the door to the condo, Sam felt almost light headed from her heart nearly jumping out of her chest. She had agonized over the right words to say to the other girl for nearly three hours.

"Hey." Sam said steadily, willing herself not to betray through her voice the rapid beating of her pulse in her ears. Cat put down her books and raised her head, dimples showing as she smiled at the blonde.

"Hiya!" Cat replied. Sam wouldn't call herself the most receptive person in the world, but she sensed that Cat was as nervous as she was. The younger girl anxiously fiddled with a strand of red hair between her fingers. "Did you get my gift?" Cat asked before unconsciously biting her upper lip.

"Yeah. They're nice. Thanks." Sam replied hesitantly. Cat read it as insincere, and frowned.

"I'm sorry if you don't like it; I didn't know exactly what type of chocolates you like so I bought all three." Cat rambled, her voice sounding apologetic and remorseful.

They both stood there a moment, staring at each other in an awkward silence. Then Sam kissed her.

Their lips met in the softest of kisses, and Sam held the other girl's face between her hands with a gentleness many didn't know she possessed. Cat of course responded to the kiss immediately, returning it eagerly until Sam pulled back.

"I'm sorry. I just had to do it." Sam said brazenly, watching intensely as Cat hurried to catch her breath. Immediately a red flush came over Cat's soft cheeks, and there came those dimples again as she smiled with all her teeth.

"It's okay. It's the answer I wanted." Cat swooned before looking away from Sam's intense stare out of shyness.

"People tend to forget me around Valentine's day. It means a lot to me that you didn't." Sam continued, her voice cracking. Sam grew up forgotten a lot. Holidays like this usually just made her feel even more alone. Not now though. Not with Cat. Sam wanted this memory to be forever, so before Cat could even say a word in response, Sam rushed forward to crush her lips onto the smaller girl's, eager to make a lasting impression.

Cat was more than happy to return the kiss, and as their tongues darted and explored each other's mouths, she took both of Sam's hands in her own and began to lead them to their shared bedroom.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked quietly. Cat only nodded, and they both walked to the room together. As they walked Sam stripped herself of her shirt and bra, and when they got to the bed she pulled off her shoes. Cat made the motions of unzipping her dress, but Sam stopped her.

"Let me do that." She said sweetly, and slowly laid Cat onto her bed, and then taking Cat's gifts and carefully putting them on the bedside counter. She walked to the girl slowly, her blue eyes taking everything in before tenderly wrapping her arms around Cat and unzipping her pink floral dress. She smiled quietly when she saw that Cat wasn't wearing a bra underneath, with lacy pink underwear on her hips.

"For me?" She asked, her voice a hoarse whisper. Cat smiled and nodded, her gaze locked onto Sam's. Sam stepped back to pull off her jeans and socks, as Cat kicked off her Keds. Sam, now fully nude, walked to the bed with purpose. As Cat leaned back, Sam didn't go to immediately strip her of her underwear but chose instead to lay a soft kiss on Cat's collar bone. This continued in small butterfly kisses until Sam's full lips were on a dusky nipple. As she kissed and ran her tongue over the nipple of Cat's pert right breast, she gently kneaded and teased Cat's left, running the tops of her fingers over the nipples, making them pucker and harden in the brisk air of the room.

Cat felt slightly unhinged now, and more aroused than she'd ever been in her life, running her delicately manicured hands down Sam's back, softly running her nails over the goose bumped flesh of Sam's hips and ass. Sam shivered in response as she changed to Cat's other breast, teasing and licking at the delicate bud with a sensual precision of someone who had definitely done this before. However Cat didn't want to think about that; instead she focused on a hand that was migrating slowly south toward the area she wanted to be touched the most.

"Yes..." Cat hissed when those fingers deftly plunged into her lacy panties to hit their target. Sam lifted up to suck and nip at Cat's long tanned neck as the blonde's long fingers rubbed and stroked the soft moist flesh that was covered by the now ruined lace fabric. Sam leaned back to stare into Cat's eyes, watching as she shut them tight in concentration, focusing on the sensation.

Sam expected Cat to be a virgin, and thinking of her relatively low pain tolerance, she avoided penetrating her in fear she would be hurt, but Cat would have none of that. She simply grabbed the girl's two fingers and plunged them into her, not even flinching at the pulling of flesh or pain. The girl was more experienced that Sam gave her credit for. This wasn't her first time either.

As Cat rode out Sam's plunging and reaching fingers, Sam began to rub her wetness into Cat's tan thigh, which further prompted more moans and jagged breaths from both of them. Sam knew from experience on both herself and from a certain old friend that rubbing up against the upper wall of Cat's center would bring the girl closer to her goal, so with agile and strong fingers, she began to rub a mind numbing pattern into the smaller girl's g-spot.

"Oh God!" Cat shrieked, orgasming with such force that her eyes nearly rolled all the way back in her head and her thighs jumped up in a spasm that nearly made Sam orgasm right in return. Sam didn't stop her fingers until Cat had to push her off because she was too sensitive. Sam leaned back and simply laughed at Cat's flushed and debauched expression. Cat watched as Sam continued to rub herself on the girl's leg, and soon Cat replaced that thigh with her fingers, and rubbed Sam's nub with vigor.

"How...do...you...know?" Sam panted, her blue eyes wide with surprise.

"Sam," Cat sassily replied, "I looked it up!" Sam just widened her mouth into an "o" before rolling her eyes back and shuddering as she came. Cat lifted her fingers and looked at them, running Sam's viscous secretions over her middle and index fingers with her thumb. Sam watched her do this with her eyebrow raised.

"First time with a girl, huh?" Sam said, her voice strained from being out of breath. Cat hurriedly put her hand down, and smiled embarrassedly.

"How did I do?" Cat asked shyly. Sam threw her head back and laughed.

"Really, really good, Cat. You don't need to worry." Sam exclaimed, and Cat giggled with her.

"Okay. Just checking." the red head replied. "Happy Valentines Day."

"Happy Valentines Day, Cat." Sam said, her face soft and compassionate. Cat snuggled up into Sam's open arms, and they caught their breath. They laid there a moment, just looking up at the ceiling with contented grins.

"Can we have the chocolate, now?" Sam said after a minute. Cat couldn't keep the smile off her face.


End file.
